Leaf Nin High
by Mighty Dragon
Summary: Hinata was the new girl that was seated next to Sasuke and Gaara. will Sasuke and Gaara fall for her or just be friends Read and find out! R&R please Sasuke X Hinata X Gaara maybe still thinking
1. Chapter 1

A loud ring was heard as the last students ran to their classrooms. A girl with midnight hair down to her shoulders walked through the hall looking for the office. She looked and looked but couldn't find it. She didn't what to bother any classes so she wonders around.

"Hey you should be in class" someone said and she turned to see a man with white hair.

"Umm c-could you h-help m-me?" she asked.

"Yes what is it?" he said.

"W-where's the o-office?" she asked.

"It's down the hall, up the stairs, to the left, and it's the last door to the right." he said "do you what me to send someone with you so you don't get lost?" he asked. She shook her head.

"o-oh n-no y-you have d-done so m-much already" she said.

"Ok well if you need help come back ok?" he said and closed the door when she nodded and walked to where he said.

She followed his directions and was soon facing the office. She knocked and heard a soft 'come in'. She opened the door and came face to face with a messy office.

"Ah you must be Hinata, right?" someone asked. She looked to see a woman with a gray, low cut shirt, blond hair, and a light blue diamond on her forehead.

"Y-yes I-I'm H-Hinata, H-Hyuuga Hinata" she said bowing a little.

"It's nice to meet you I'm the principle Tsunade" she said smiling.

"I-it's nice to m-met you too" Hinata said smiling a little.

"Here is your schedule. Have a good day and I hope Leaf-nin High is easy for you." she said and Hinata nodded and walked out closing the door behind her. She looked at her schedule.

'_Looks like I have History first'_ she thought. She walked to the class and knocked on the door. It opened. It was the man that helped her before.

"Couldn't find it?" he asked. Hinata shook her head and handed him her schedule. He looked at it.

"Ah ok well come in, I'm Jiraya by the way" he said and handed her schedule back to her as she pasted him.

"Class this is our new student Hinata." He said. People looked at her and she blushed as she felt there eyes on her.

"Hinata please take the seat in the middle with the two boys." he said pointing to an empty seat next to a boy with blood red hair and blue/black hair. She nodded and sat.

"Well class I was going to give a quiz on Benjamin Franklin…" many people sighed loudly. "…but since Hinata is new I thought we could have a free day but I don't know… Let's have Hinata beside" he said and looked at Hinata. She blushed.

"Umm w-well I-I guess w-what e-everyone w-wants to do" she said.

A lot of people jumped to there friends.

"ok it's a free day have fun" he said and sat at his desk.

Hinata was looking at the ground when she heard her name.

"Hey you Hinata" someone said. She looked up to see a girl with green eyes and pink hair.

"Move so I can sit next to my boyfriend Sasuke-kun." she said. Hinata looked at both boys wondering which one of the two was 'Sasuke-kun'.

"I said MOVE!" she yelled. Hinata jumped up but was pulled back down.

"Sakura, I'm not, nor will I never be, your boyfriend I hate you" the boy with blue/black hair said.

"But Sasuke-kun I love you" Sakura said.

"Beat it Haruno" the other boy said glaring at her. Sakura gulped and ran to the other side of the room.

Hinata looked at the two boys.

"I'll tell you this right now, girl. If you EVER move so she can sit next to me, I will hurt you got it." Sasuke said. Hinata shivered and nodded.

"Good" he said.

"W-who w-was that" Hinata asked.

"That was Sakura Haruno." the other boy said.

"O-oh w-why did she say s-she was Sasuke-sans b-boyfriend?" Hinata asked again.

"Cause every girl in this hell whole loves me" Sasuke said.

"O-oh, d-do you like any of them?" Hinata asked. Sasuke glared at her.

"I-I'm sorry I-I shouldn't have a-asked. I-It was r-rude. P-please f-forgive m-me." she said.

"Why should I your just another damn girl that will fall for me." Sasuke said. Hinata looked down sad.

"I-I guess you h-hate me" she said.

"What do you think?" Sasuke said.

"I-I'll g-go." She said standing up but was pulled down.

"Don't make me hurt you." Sasuke said. Hinata nodded.

"S-sorry." she said.

"Stop shuddering it's almost annoying as Sakura." Sasuke said. Hinata nodded and looked down.

"Why do you always look down?" the other boy asked. Hinata looked at him.

"C-cause I-I don't w-what to disappoint m-my father anymore." she said.

"How can you disappoint your father?" He asked.

"H-he wants m-me to t-take o-over the f-family business b-but I-I'm not g-good enough." She said.

"Why?" asked Sasuke. She looked at him.

"I-I'm to s-shy and w-weak." she said then looked down. "Sorry"

"For what?" he asked.

"S-stuttering" she said.

"I should the sorry one. I shouldn't have yelled at you." he said.

"N-no you h-had t-the right to." she said looking at him. He looked at her.

"No I didn't I am sorry for yelling." he said. She looked at him and nodded.

"So Hinata was it" she nodded. "Why did you come to this school?" Sasuke asked.

"M-my f-father s-sent me h-here c-cause he w-was tired of my m-messing up. I-I'm moving I-in w-with my c-cousin" she said.

"Who's your cousin?" Sasuke asked.

"Isn't it obvious Sasuke? It's Neji" the other boy said. Sasuke looked at Hinata and nodded.

"Your right Gaara, it is Neji." Sasuke said. Hinata looked at Gaara then at Sasuke.

"Umm I-is that b-bad?" she asked. They looked at her.

"Well it depends. Are you like Neji?" Gaara asked. Hinata shook her head fast.

"N-no! I-I'm not s-smart like h-him or a-as strong." she said fast. Gaara and Sasuke chuckled softly.

"Ok Hinata we get it" Sasuke said.

"S-sorry" she said. Sasuke and Gaara shrugged.

"Akamaru!" someone yelled. Hinata looked up and a white dog jumped into her arms. Hinata looked at the dog and smiled.

"Y-you're so cute" she said.

"Hey you ok? Akamaru what have I told you about doing that!" a boy said and the dog named Akamaru whimpered.

"I-it's o-ok I'm f-fine y-you don't n-need to yell at h-him" Hinata said looking at the boy.

"Ok if you say so, by the way I'm Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba, and this is Akamaru, my dog." he said. Hinata smiled.

"I-I'm Hinata I-it's nice to m-meet you" she said as she pets Akamaru.

"Looks like Akamaru is fond you, I don't blame him you are cute Hinata-chan" Kiba said smiling. Hinata blushed.

'_So she is like all the other girls too' _Sasuke thought.

"I-I'm n-not cute K-Kiba-kun." she said. "T-thank you t-though." She smiled.

"Hinata-chan you are" Kiba said. "Right Sasuke, Gaara?" he asked looking at them both. They both looked down, a tint of pink on there cheeks. Kiba shook his head with a sigh.

"Well I think you are, so Hinata-chan, how do you like the school so far?" Kiba asked.

"I-It's very n-nice I-I hope I-I will m-make friends" she said with a smile.

"I'm I your friend?" Kiba asked. Hinata looked at him and smiled.

"O-only if y-you what to be" she said. Kiba smiled and hugged her while she sat. Hinata blushed.

"Yes, yes of course I what to be friends!" Kiba yelled. Hinata giggled.

Kiba let go and saw that Sasuke and Gaara were staring at Hinata.

"Sasuke, Gaara why are you staring at Hinata-chan?" Kiba asked as Hinata blushed and looked at them both.

"I wasn't staring at her!" they yelled at the same time.

"Yeah, sure, right" Kiba said. Sasuke and Gaara growled.

"Hinata-chan that what to hurt me!" Kiba said and hugged Hinata. Hinata giggled. The three looked at her. She smiled. Sasuke and Gaara blushed slightly.

'_Wow Kiba was right, she is cute.'_ Sasuke and Gaara both thought but shook the thought out of there heads. Kida smiled.

"So Hinata what's your schedule?" Kiba asked. Hinata looked and gave him her schedule. Kiba looked at it and frown.

"We have only 2 classes together. That sucks. Oh well better then just one." he said and gave it back to her. She put it in her pocket. Akamaru barked and licked her cheek. Hinata giggled.

"Y-you're so c-cute Akamaru" she said and scratched his head. Akamaru barked and wagged his tail.

"Hey Hinata I also saw you have all the same classes as Sasuke and Gaara." Kiba said.

"I-I do?" she asked. Kiba nodded.

"I-is that b-bad?" she asked.

Gaara opened his mouth when……


	2. Chapter 2

A loud blond jumped on Gaara's desk.

"HEY GAARA!!" he yelled.

"Naruto" Gaara said. "I'm right here, you yell again and you won't live to see your next birthday."

Naruto nodded and gulped.

"O-ok Gaa……HEY ARE YOU THE NEW GIRL?" Naruto yelled.

"What did I just say Naruto?" Gaara said annoyed. Hinata looked at the blond and nodded.

"Hi I'm Naruto!" he said.

"H-hello I-I'm Hinata." she said.

"Naruto you're scaring her!" Kiba yelled. "So Gaara, Sasuke will you show Hinata to her next periods?" he asked. Sasuke and Gaara looked at Kiba then at Hinata.

"I don't mind" Gaara said and pushed Naruto off his desk.

"OW THAT HURT!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah I don't ether." Sasuke said.

"O-oh I-it's ok y-you don't have t-to!" Hinata said shaking her head.

"It's ok Hinata-chan, we what to." Sasuke said smiling a little. Gaara nodded. Hinata blushed and nodded, whispering a soft ok. A load ring was heard and everyone got up and walked out the door.

"This way Hinata-chan." Sasuke said. Hinata nodded and walked in between Sasuke and Gaara, staring at the ground.

"Here we are" Hinata heard and shaped her head up. She saw them walk in and ran to but tripped a little and stumbled.

"Are you ok Hinata-chan?" Sasuke said trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"Y-yes s-sorry" she apologized when she heard the worry in his voice.

"It's ok but be more careful." he said.

"I-I'll try" she said and sat where they are sitting.

"So Hinata-chan is Neji nice to you?" Gaara asked.

"O-oh yes h-he's very n-nice to me" she said.

"I say that's impossible." Sasuke said. Hinata looked at him confused.

"What is it Hinata-chan?" Gaara asked. Hinata blushed.

"W-well Sasuke-san s-said that's impossible Gaara-san. W-why?" she asked.

"He Fights with all the time and call me Sasuke-kun Hinata-chan." Sasuke said.

"And me Gaara-kun" Gaara said. Hinata blushed and nodded and felt someone staring at her. She looked and saw Sakura. She looked pissed and scared at the same time. Sasuke and Gaara saw her and looked.

"Hinata-chan you ok?" Sasuke asked.

"W-why is she like that?" she asked.

"We don't like people calling us 'kun'. We hurt people when they do and we don't call people 'chan or anything." Sasuke said.

"W-why?" Hinata asked. Sasuke and Gaara looked at her.

"You don't know?" Gaara said. She shook her head then looked shocked and scared.

"Hinata-chan?" Gaara asked.

"I-I r-remember Neji-niisan s-said t-to never talk to two p-people." she said

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"Y-you two" she said

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"He came h-home o-one day m-mad and yelled at me." she said. Sasuke and Gaara looked mad. "H-he yelled to never t-talk to S-Sasuke or G-Gaara." she said.

"He didn't hit you did he" Gaara asked.

"N-no he said he would if I talked to ether of y-you." she said and looked down.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I should go. H-he m-mighty hurt you" she said and got up. They grabbed her arms. She looked at them.

"Hinata-chan we can protect ourselves and we will protect you too." Sasuke said. Hinata looked at them and sat down again.

"Plus you're like our only friend." Gaara said.

"I-I'm y-your friend?" Hinata said like it was foreign to her.

"Yeah of course we are friend" Sasuke said smiling at her. She looked at Sasuke and Gaara and smiled big and hugged them. Sasuke and Gaara blushed a little but smiled and hugged back.

"Sasuke-kun where's my hug!" Sakura yelled and tackled hugged Sasuke.

"SAKURA GET OFF ME!" Sasuke yelled.

"But Sasuke-kun, I'm your girlfriend." Sakura said and lend in to kiss him.

"Haruno go away or you will be killed" Gaara said and pulled her off and glared at her. Sakura gulped but looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun help!" she yelled and jumped on her knocking him down again.

"Get off me!" he yelled.

"But why honey?" Sakura asked and tried to kiss him again. Gaara graded her again and glared at her.

"I don't what your blood on my hands so go away" Gaara said.

Sakura ran to her friends. Just then a man with gray hair and a mask covering his mouth and nose walked in.

"Sorry I'm late I…." he started.

"LIER!" most people yelled.

"…I was in the office because I heard we got a new student." he answered.

"Wow he's telling the truth for once." Sasuke said

"Then a lost puppy came in my arms!" He said after.

"You Spook too soon." Gaara said. Hinata giggled.

Sasuke and Gaara looked at her and smiled.

"_Nothing can keep her down I guess"_ Sasuke and Gaara thought.

"So Hinata tell us about your self." Kakashi said. Hinata looked and blushed.

"Umm w-well I-I like to w-walk and h-help p-people." she said.

"Very nice Hinata. Ok class lets have a free day." he said and sat at his desk and started to read an orange book.

"Oh that reminds me, where do you live Hinata-chan?" Sasuke asked.

"A-at Konoha A-apartments." she said.

"That's where I live I guess we're neighbors." Sasuke and Gaara said. Hinata looked at them and smiled.

"R-really?" she asked. They nodded. She smiled again then frowned.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?" Gaara asked seeing her frown.

"N-Neji-niisan won't like t-that." she said.

"Well Hinata-chan he's going to have to deal with it. We're friends and I what us to stay friends." Sasuke said and Gaara nodded. Hinata blushed and smiled.

"When's the bell…" Gaara started when a ring filled the halls. "Never mind." he finished. Everyone graded there bags and walked out.

"Hinata-chan it's gym next so we will meet you by the girls' locker room ok?" Sasuke said. Hinata nodded and walked in to the girls' locker room as Sasuke and Gaara walked in to the boys' locker room at the other end.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Sasuke what to you think of Hinata-chan?" Gaara asked.

"She's a great friends and I am glad to call her a friend." he said. "You?"

"Same. I'm glad to call her my friend." He said and walked out with Sasuke when they finished getting dressed. They walked to the girl's locker room and waited out side for Hinata.

"Oh Sasuke-kun your waiting for me I knew you loved me!" almost all the girls said. Sasuke just looked at them and said the same thing to them all.

"Not even in your dreams, get lost."

"Umm S-Sasuke-kun G-Gaara-kun." the two boys heard and turns to see a blushing Hinata with a white tee-shirt (a tight white tee-shirt) and short brown shorts. They blushed a little at seeing her legs.

"I-I should h-have worn p-pants, I'll go p-put some on." she said and turned.

"No you look great." Sasuke said with a little pink on his face. Gaara nodded and tried not to stare art her legs.

"A-are you sure?" she asked them. They nodded.

"Ok" she said and followed them to the middle of the floor and sat by them.

"So Hinata-chan do you have any classes with Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I don't k-know." She said.

"Hinata!" someone yelled. Hinata froze and stood up. Sasuke and Gaara stood up too.

"N-Neji-niisan" she said bowing.

"What the hell are you doing with those two!? Didn't I tell you never to talk to them!?" Neji yelled and graded her arm. Sasuke graded his hand making Neji let Hinata go and Gaara stepped in front of her.

"You NEVER touch Hinata-chan like that!" Sasuke yelled and let him go. Neji glared and looked at Hinata.

"Hinata come here I need to have a word with you now." he said. Sasuke and Gaara both blocked Hinata.

"S-Sasuke-kun Gaara-kun I-it's ok" she said. They looked at her and nodded. Neji walked with her out side and Sasuke and Gaara watched from inside.

"Hinata-sama I told you never to talk them. Why would you talk to them? They can hurt you more then your father did, you know that." Neji said looking at her, she looked down.

"T-they don't hurt me N-Neji-niisan. There nice to me." She said. She looked up to see Neji a little shocked.

"What is it N-Neji-niisan." She said. Neji snapped out of it and looked at her.

"You're not stuttering as much Hinata-sama, why is that?" he asked. Hinata blushed.

"W-well Sasuke-Kun and Gaara-kun a-are so nice to me I-I guess they helped me w-with out me knowing." she said smiling.

"But you just met them today Hinata-sama. How could they have helped you?" He asked.

"Neji-niisan they C-call me Hinata-chan." she blushed a little. "I-I like when they call me that." She said smiling. Neji looked at her and smiled.

"Ok Hinata-sama, but if they hurt you tell me and I will hurt them got It." he said. She nodded and hugged him. He smiled and hugged back. Hinata walked back to Sasuke and Gaara.

"What he say to you?!" Sasuke and Gaara asked/yelled. Hinata giggled.

"He just told me to tell him if either of you hurt me" she said. Sasuke and Gaara looked shooked.

"W-what" She asked.

"You didn't stutter at all in the last sentence Hinata-chan." Gaara said. Sasuke nodded. Hinata blushed a lot and hid her face in her hands. Sasuke and Gaara chuckled a little and hugged her.

"That's a good thing Hinata-chan" Sasuke said. Hinata looked up from her hands and hugged them both and nodded.

"OK YOU MAGGOTS GET IN YOUR ROWS NOW!" someone yelled and scared Hinata. Sasuke and Gaara walked up to the teacher.

"Anko. That girl there is the new girl. She needs a place in a row." Sasuke said. Gaara nodded.

"Ok get in line now." They nodded and walked to there row. Anko walked up to Hinata and pointed to a spot and Hinata walked over to it and stood there.

"Ok maggots as you know we have a new student. If you hope to get a day off to bad! 5 LAPS NOW!" she yelled and blew a whistle. Everyone started to run. Sasuke and Gaara ran next to Hinata.

"Does…she always…..do this…" she asked in-between breaths

"No" Sasuke said

"It's 10 laps normally" Gaara said after. Hinata nodded and ran a little faster.

"COME ON MAGGOTS! ONLY 4 MORE LEFT!" Anko yelled and started to blow her whistle. Everyone ran faster but Hinata who was slowing down. She stopped and graded her chest.

"Hey Maggot! Keep running!" Anko yelled. Hinata looked and started to run slower.

"Hinata-chan why did you stop. You only have 3 more laps." Sasuke asked.

"I-it's…..hard to……breath." she said running.

"Do you have a heart problem?" Gaara asked. She nodded. They all pasted Anko and she blew the whistle.

"GOOD JOB MAGGOTS!" she yelled. Hinata fall to the ground breathing hard grabbing her chest.

"Hinata-sama why did you run you know about your heart." Neji said coming over.

"I-I k-know N-Neji-niisan" she said. Neji kneeled next to her and rubbed her back.

"Just breath. You can do it" he said.

"Neji what's wrong with Hinata-chan?" Sasuke asked. Neji looked up at him then at Gaara.

"Hinata-sama has a heart condishen. Her heart acts up when she runs fast for a long time." he said as he rubbed her back more. Sasuke and Gaara looked at each other and then back at Hinata who was breathing a little better.

"Why do you rubbed her back?" Gaara asked.

"It helps her breath." Neji said as he stopped and helped Hinata up.

"T-thank you N-Neji-niisan." Say said. Neji nodded and walked up to Anko. Gaara and Sasuke stayed by Hinata and looked at Neji. They say them talking then Anko nodded. Neji walked back.

"What did you say to her Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"I told her about Hinata-sama. I'm sorry I didn't tell her sooner Hinata-sama." Neji said.

"It's ok N-Neji-niisan." Hinata said smiling. Neji smiled back.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sasuke I'm going to go wait for Hinata OK? I'll meet you there." Gaara said as he closed his locker and walked out. Sasuke soon followed and walked out to see Gaara and Hinata waiting.

"You walked back over here?" Sasuke asked.

"No Hinata-chan was already here waiting for us." Gaara said as Hinata blushed and smiled.

"Well it's lunch now. Let's go eat." Sasuke said. Gaara and Hinata nodded.

"Umm Sasuke-kun, Gaara-kun I-I made my own l-lunch." Hinata said and took out a box and a pair of chop sticks.

"Well that's good Hinata-chan we won't have to wait in line. We always bring our lunch also." Sasuke said as he and Gaara turned and walked out a door. Hinata followed and was soon on the roof.

"This is where we eat to get away from all the girls." Sasuke said.

"And it's quiet. A good place to think." Gaara said after. Hinata smiled and sat down and opened her box. Sasuke and Gaara did the same and started to eat. After a while the finished and started to talk.

"So Hinata-chan, how are you getting home?" Sasuke asked.

"W-well Neji-niisan was going to walk me but he has a-a paper due so he has to stay after school." She said.

"So you're going to wait with him?" Gaara asked.

"N-no I have t-to walk home a-alone." Hinata said.

"Hinata-chan we can walk you home if you what." Gaara said.

"You w-would?" Hinata asked. Sasuke and Gaara nodded. Hinata smiled and hugged them both.

"Your t-the best friends ever" she said. Sasuke and Gaara hugged back.

"Come on lets find Neji to tell him ok?" Sasuke said as he and Gaara helped Hinata up.

"Ok" she said and followed them to where Neji was.

"Neji-niisan S-Sasuke-kun and Gaara-kun s-said they can walk me h-home is that o-ok?" she asked.

Neji looked at her then at Sasuke and Gaara.

"I don't know Hinata-sama, I still don't trust them." he said.

"P-please Neji-niisan please" she said and gave him a sad look, "their my f-friends"

Neji looked at her then smiled.

"Ok Hinata-sama but come see me before you leave ok?" he asked and Hinata nodded and hugged him.

"T-thank you Neji-niisan!" she said and walked to her next class with Gaara and Sasuke at her side when the bell rang.

"So Hinata what do you think of your classes so far?" Sasuke asked as they sat down.

"I l-like them." Hinata said smiling. Sasuke and Gaara smiled back.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she jumped on Sasuke's back.

"Sakura! Get off me now!" Sasuke yelled.

"But Sasuke-kun, I'm your girlfriend. Oh your going to walk me home right Sasuke-kun? You can spend the night if you what also." Sakura said in a seductive tone.

"Sakura I would rather die, and I'm not your boyfriend. I'm walking Hinata home today now get off me" He said and pushed her off.

"Sasuke-kun you don't have to do that to her! Getting her hopes up." she said.

"Haruno leave us alone." Gaara said. Sakura Glared at Hinata then left to sit with her friends.

"I'm sorry about her Hinata-chan." Sasuke said.

"I-it's ok Sasuke-kun." Hinata said.

**30 minutes into class. **

Hinata raided her hand.

"Yes Miss Hyuuga?" the teacher asked.

"I-I have to use the r-restroom" she said blushing a lot.

"Ok but here back, oh and Sakura please make me some copy's of this." he handed her a paper.

"Yes Sensei, right away." she said and walked out the door after Hinata.

**(OK Hinata went and is washing her hands) **

As Hinata washes her hands she hears someone come in but doesn't think anything of it.

"hey slut, leave Sasuke-kun alone!" Someone yelled. She turns to she Sakura.

"I-I'm not a slut." she said and tried to walk out. Sakura graded her shirt and pushed her to the wall.

"No you are, leave my Sasuke-kun alone now or I will hurt you!" she yelled. Hinata started to shake.

I-I-I'm n-not a…" she started before Sakura slapped her.

"don't talk to him, or sit with him again got it!" Sakura yelled and walked out the door. Hinata stayed where she was till the bell rang and ran to her next class.

"Ah you must be Hinata Hyuuga, am I right?" her teacher asked. Hinata nodded.

"please take a seat anywhere." he said.

"T-thank you." She said and sat in the back. She saw Sasuke and Gaara walk in and walk up to her.

"Hinata what happened? The teacher got mad that you didn't come back." Gaara said.

"Hinata why is your cheek red?" Sasuke asked. Hinata didn't say anything.

"Hinata what happened?" Gaara asked. Hinata still didn't say anything but looked to Sakura. She glared at her. She flinched.

"G-g-go Away Sasuke." she said.

Sasuke looked at her then at Sakura. Gaara looked to and then Sasuke looked back pissed.

"Gaara sit with Hinata. I'll be back." he said and turned.

"Hey Sakura can I sit here?" Sasuke asked. Sakura smiled.

"oh of course Sasuke-kun!" She said. He smiled and sat by her. Sakura blushed.

"So what makes you what to sit here?" she asked him.

"Sakura be quiet class has started.

_Because I wanted to know if I could still walk you home? _he wrote on a piece of paper.

oh of course you course Sasuke-kun!

_Ok I'll see you after class I just have to tell Gaara and Hinata I'm busy. _

Ok I'll wait!

"Sasuke, Sakura are you passing notes!" the teachers asks

"No." Sasuke says

"Sasuke go sit by Gaara and Hinata now!" he says, Sasuke grabs his stuff and sat on the other side of Hinata.

**After**** class.**

"Sakura wait here, if I'm not back in 10 minutes go home and I'll spend the night ok?" Sasuke said. Sakura blushed and nodded. Sasuke smiled and kissed her cheek. Sakura blushed even more. Sasuke ran off.

**With Gaara and Hinata.**

"hey sorry I'm late Gaara, Hinata-chan. I had to take care of a pest." Sasuke said.

"I-it's ok Sasuke-kun." Hinata said.

"And I'm sorry that she did that to you Hinata-chan, does it feel better now?" Sasuke asked. Hinata nodded.

"Good but still…" Sasuke started and kissed the cheek Sakura slapped. Hinata blushed a lot but blushed even more when Gaara kissed her other cheek.

"Lets start walking home." Gaara said. Hinata nodded and Sasuke took his cell phone out.

"Who are you calling?" Gaara asked.

"Oh just a friend." he said and punched in the numbers and put it to his ear.

**With Sakura.**

Sakura was waiting and about to start walking home when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Sasuke…" she started but stopped when she saw who it was.

"You EVER touch or threaten my cousin again you won't live to see the next minute!" Neji yelled. Sakura ran all the way to her house and hide in her closet.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it took forever for me to update, I was busy this summer (I graduated and went to a lot of places) I'll try to update more ^^ love you all**

**Mighty Dragon**

As Hinata, Sasuke, and Gaara walked home Hinata's stomach growled. She blushed.

"You hungry Hinata-chan?" Gaara asked. Hinata blushed more and nodded a little.

"Would you like us to buy you something to eat?" Sasuke asked.

"O-oh no I'll make us something at home." Hinata said and smiled. Gaara and Sasuke smiled with a little pink on there faces.

"Sounds good Hinata-chan" Sasuke and Gaara said at the same time. Hinata giggled.

As they walked Gaara and Sasuke grab her hand and walked hand in hand with her. Hinata blushed a lot and smiled at them. They smiled back.

"What d-do you guys what?" Hinata asked as they walked in the apartment.

"You pick Hinata." Gaara said. Hinata nodded and walked into the kitchen.

Gaara and Sasuke looked around the apartment. They never saw it even if they are Neji's neighbors. After a while they smelled something and walked in to the kitchen to see Hinata in an apron. She turned and smiled.

"Hinata what are you making? It smells good." Gaara asked.

"I-it's Neji-niisan's Favorite, fish with curry." She said smiling. Just then the door opened and shut.

"Hinata I'm home." Neji said walking into to kitchen.

"Welcome home Neji-niisan." Hinata said and smiled. Neji looked shocked then smiled.

"Neji…" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, Gaara" Neji said then sat at the table. Hinata put the fish on the table with chopsticks and some water for everyone and sat by Sasuke and Gaara. Sasuke and Gaara took a bite and their eyes what wide.

"Hinata this is really good!" Sasuke said and eat more. Gaara following suit. Hinata smiled and ate more.

"So Neji you took care of Sakura right." Sasuke asked. Neji nodded.

"She ran home. I'm sure Hinata won't be bothered by her again." Neji said.

"Good. No one hurts our Hinata-chan." Sasuke said and Gaara nodded as they both hugged her. Hinata blushed a lot. Neji looked at them and saw that his cousin was truly happy. He smiled. He finished eating and put his dishes in the sink.

"Hinata, I'm going to go to bed, Sasuke, Gaara, I see that you are done also please go to your own apartments. You can see her tomorrow." He said then left.

"He's right. We'll see you tomorrow Hinata-chan." Sasuke said as he kissed her cheek, Gaara kissing the other one.

"We will walk you to school tomorrow." Gaara said as they left. Hinata was still blushing from the kiss she just got. She stood up and washed all the dishes. As she was walking she saw Neji.

"Good night Neji-niisan." she said and bowed. Neji nodded and walked into his room. Hinata walked to the room ladled 'Hinata'.

**The Next Morning **

Hinata woke to a knock at her door.

"Hinata, it's time to get ready for school." she heard Neji call for behind her door.

"O-ok Neji-niisan" Hinata said and got out of her bed, grabbing her usual cloths of a baggy tan sweater and some blue jeans, and a black shirt to wear under the sweater, and jumped in the shower. A few minutes later she walked into the kitchen to see Gaara and Sasuke sitting at the table, Neji glaring at them both.

"Even if your Hinata's Friends, it doesn't mean you can come in here anytime you want!" Neji yelled.

"Then why keep a key under your plant?" Gaara asked holding up the key.

Neji grabbed the key and was about to yell at them again before them all heard a soft laugh. Turning the say Hinata laughing a little.

"What's so funny?" Neji asked angry.

"N-nothing Neji-niisan. Good morning everyone." she said smiling.

"good morning Hinata-chan." Gaara and Sasuke said as then got up and hugged her. She hugged them both back.

"Neji-niisan, I'll be going now, I'm not that hungry" she said grabbing her boxed lunch from the table and walked out the door with Gaara and Sasuke.

"So how did you sleep Hinata-chan?" Sasuke asked.

"Good, and you both?" she asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"Ok I guess." Sasuke said.

"I don't sleep, I have insomnia." Gaara said pointing to the black around his eyes. "what did you think this was, make up? I'm not like my brother who says he wear's face paint." Hinata giggled a bit even if she doesn't know who his brother is. When they got to school they went to there first period and started to talk about random things. Sasuke talked about his perfect brother, Gaara talked about his weird 'family', and Hinata talked about her old school. When the bell rang, the almost empty room began to flood. When Sakura came in she glared at Hinata but didn't say anything.

"ok class well, I have good new and better news. First, since we had a free day and didn't do the quiz, I decided not to give the quiz at all…" Jiraya started.

There were a few hoorays

"so the better news is I decided to put everyone into groups of four so you can give a report!" Jiraya finished

the hoorays turned in to groans.

"You don't find that better news?" He asked.

"No!" Naruto yelled.

"well it is to me… anyway so the groups are…" he said started to name of the groups. Sasuke, Gaara and Hinata were in the same group, but so was Sakura.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, this is fate!" she said hugging him but he pushed her off him.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled.

"Sasuke-kun, are you still mad about Neji scaring me home and not hearing you knock or ring my door bell? it's ok I for give you, I'll make you feel better now that we are going to work together." she said sitting on his lap. He pushed her off him.

"Only one person is aloud to touch me in anyway and it will never be you!" Sasuke said.

"S-so, where will we work today after school?" Hinata asked hearing Jiraya they can't work on it at school.

"Well. Not my house, I won't let it in my house." Sasuke said referring the 'it' to Sakura.

"Both Hinata and Gaara nodded to what Sasuke said.

"Well, there's my house." Sakura said.

"looks like we don't have a choice. We will met you at the front gates and if you do anything funny, we will do all the work at my house, and make you get an 'F', saying do didn't help at all." Sasuke said and got up with Gaara and Hinata when the bell rang.

"Of course not Sasuke-kun." she said smiling. "now I just need to get rid of the freak and slut, and Sasuke-kun is all mine." she whispered.


End file.
